


Desires

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 16,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Gentle Heart and Back To The Dance Floor taking place weeks later after the story of A plea of Insanity when Scully was attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scully was given the go ahead to start having sex again after her attack a few weeks back, despite the pregnancy into her fourth month, the fetus is doing well.

Physically Scully had healed properly, mentally for the two weeks, she was talking with a therapist to get over the emotion of feeling ashamed with what happened to her.

But now she was ready to start up her sex life again having to keep Fox Mulder, her husband at bay for those two weeks.

Even though she has been staying busy working both at the hospital and of the X Files office.

She had left a message on Mulder's cell, after leaving this morning for an early morning session in surgery to work on a young 17th year old with cancer of the lungs, at a very early age, she would be using her stem cell research to try and save the young girl's life, her name is Sarah Morgan, mother Tracy is the only parent alive, her father died two years prior with lung cancer at the age of 46 years old.

With her message to her husband, she was very happy talking on the phone asking him, if he would be interested in a night out, but this time at a fancy restaurant instead of the dance hall, she wanted to feel her connection with her husband once again, and she would be willing to try anything to get it back.  
/////////

Mulder didn't know why he was doing it, but once he started, he couldn't stop himself. It pleasured him to think that his wife was ready again to startup there sex lives once again.

It thrilled him to no end and thinking about it. And like a fix, it needed to be more each time, every time they were together joined at the hip.

So he didn't hold back, but gave into his desires, to over heat the flames that needed to be blown out.

When Mulder's phone rang. He picked it up from his office.

"Mulder."

"Mulder it's me."

"Dana, I received your message, I was about ready to leave the office, since Skinner opted to cancel the meeting until tomorrow, Doggett and Reyes went back to gathered up further information on the case, I will be home soon to change."

Silence before she speaks again. "It's fine Fox, I am ready for this, I don't wish to dwell on this again, I need to move on with my life right now."

Mulder's heart sped up a little with excitement. "By the way Dana, why not the dance hall, I rather go there, we share a great deal of memories, along with the park."

He listened to the sound of his own heart thudding.

"Tell you what, we have dinner at the dance hall with no dancing, or the park, we spend it at the house and our night there, and what ever brings between the both of use."

"Great!, I will meet you at our house getting changed before leaving." He says very quietly.

A shudder went through Scully's body at the thought before hanging up. She went into the bedroom to change into something sexy to turn her husband's head, hopefully it will be enough........

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder's House

 

"Oh, Dana." Mulder groaned into her ear, and his thrusts became more frantic, Almost wild.

He couldn't wait, when he had gotten home with that dress of hers.

Scully's hands had been sliding up and down his sweat slided back, dipping occasionally to pinched his torso, but when he began positioning his hip that way, she gave up and just held on for the ride, along without pain.

Something she did, which was the dress that drove him over the edge and into and extremely excited mood, and while she wasn't really complaining having held him off for those two weeks.

Any chance to orgasm several times in one night was nothing to complain about, and orgasm she had, and wanting more.

But they still had to have dinner still at the dance hall. She told her husband after getting together, they both went quickly into the shower before coming out to dress.

Fox Mulder's energy was still racing none the less, along with his member still half erect, but it quickly went down for now until later.

Mulder was literally aglow after that first session, what's he going to be like later after the dance?"

She came back out in the same dress spraying her Opium perfume, as he was dressing while watching her with lust in his eyes wanting a great deal more from her in every way.

"Scully? You okak, sweetie?" Mulder asked his hand coming up to touch her cheek ever so softly. Seductively.

Just like his voice had been.

"Oh, my god." He wanted to continue. "Did nothing stop him accept food and it did now?"

She wasn't used to it after the last two weeks of keeping him away from her, and now here she is going at it full force.

Sex was the one thing that was on there mind now, besides the baby, and the X Files office.

Once they were ready. They walked out of the bedroom to head outside, the sun was starting to set for the evening, it was going to be a lovely evening after all. She was tingling all over including her clit purring like a kitten, she was ready for more of him.  
///////

Once the valet parked the car int he garage of the dance hall, it was some what busy for a Thursday night, even though there was a live band, they were there for just dinner, if the plan goes her way, but knowing Fox Mulder, he will try to get his way.

Walking inside, Scully takes a deep breath, along with Mulder talking with the manager, they were lucky to get a table, since they didn't have any reservations this time around.

She felt like a young girl again. "Come on Mulder, we need to follow the manager to our seats having to be in a corner again from all of the dancers." She smiles, he is very quiet, usual for him.

He was thinking too much on his mind about earlier. He glanced at her and ducked in for a quick, hard kiss on her lips, she was tasting him, she couldn't wait to get a hold of him once again.

Once settled in, the both of then ordered and waited. However Mulder spoke up. "This is not fair Dana, one dance please, it's been a long two weeks for me, and I know it was much harder for you as well." He pleaded with loving puppy dog eyes.

She thought about it for a moment. "All right Fox, okak one dance." Of all things the band The Everglades were playing a tune called "Desires of my dreams." He didn't recalled who sang or wrote it, but it was proper for the evening...........

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Fox Mulder's attention kept straying to Dana Scully as she moved with him to the tune of the music. It was beautiful.

She was unsettled, restless like himself, and his curiosity was getting to him.

Mulder grinned. While moving along holding him closely to his body. He knew exactly what was on her mind, it was the same for him.

She smiles secretively. They'd both been on the edge of the abyss and heard the other calling them back. It had kept them both alive and at times had been their sole reason for going forward.

He knew her, she did as well know the man she loved a great deal.

He ran a land down to her cheek. He goes to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Dana." Scully was waiting for him to say the words.

Mulder shrugged while softly placing a kiss on her cheek. While still slowly dancing not really listening to the music. He mirrored her action never taking his eyes off her.

Mulder held his breath as she pressed her hand to the base of his throat and slowly eased her fingers along his shirt.

Mulder gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering wildly if he'd open them to find himself back at the house. He could feel the fire blazing at his body, his blood beginning to heat in his veins.

Mulder sucked hot air deep into his lungs and watched longingly , Scully continued with her touching. She looked back at him, then started to suck his neck really close now with closing out the world around them.

Mulder moaned as her tongue lightly touched his neck to have him shudder with excitement. 

Mulder shifted slightly with his dance movements, along with the tightness in his pants, he was starting to grow within his boxers.

Her damn dress, her lips, her tongue was getting to be too much for him. Too damn public.

His heart lurched in his chest at the sound of Scully's voice in his ear. She says. "Hard enough Fox, I need you?"

She laughed while placing a quick kiss to his lips to put him over the edge.

Mulder curses as the music would end and now. In his love haze. He could only hear a word here and there.

"Wet, slick and ready Fox." Was all he could hear now.

Listening to his heartbeat and her breathing.

"I am done Dana, we need to go now!" He said.

"Very well Fox, we will go now, be ready to be shown a great time, you will never forget!"....


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving hormones were flying left and right outside the dance hall. Mulder followed Scully walking to the car inside the garage, since they told the valet they will walk over instead. He really couldn't keep his hands off her , but has to wait to arrive home, while his heart is racing at the moment.

Mulder followed his wife into the house walking through the front door, shutting the door carelessly behind him. In the entryway, he waited for Scully to moved directly inside before pushing her against the door.

Mulder carefully moved his hands to cup her face placing a gentle kiss before removing the top part of her dress, to play with her nipples sucking one at a time with his lips to have her moan in pure pleasure, while closing her eyes.

Mulder smiled. Excitement was an under statement. While listening to Scully's breathing while taking a nipple between his fingers to squeeze them, along with becoming rock hard to his touch. Scully muttered something under her breath.

"You like that Dana, what I am doing to you?" He says filled with lust in his eyes, his voice and his heart.

It was at this moment Scully buried her face in Mulder's neck, taking in Mulder's scent, masculine and sweet, that filled the air around her. Vague memories of nodding off snuggled up next to him on his couch in the past through her muddled mind.

Their bodies were now entwined so tightly, while Mulder finished with taking the rest of her dress to reveal the her beautiful body, along with the baby bump. Hands moving down to her stomach to feel his connection with his child.

Moving lower his hands swept gently over the curve of her hip, and torso, and then down to the back of her thigh. Scully felt his heave below her, his contented sighing gently across her face. He whispered her name. "Dana." His fingers curved around to play at the soft section on the inside of her thigh and then gently into the folds between her legs.

Scully stiffened a little before giving him permission. Eyes flying opened, she gasped as his fingers lightly against her most sensitive area.

He was sated. As she swayed her head from the sensation of pure pleasure.

She tried to ignore the fact that she was more then a little excited by the presence of the firm leg that she straddled and by the hand that still resided between own legs soaked.

Flustered, Scully saw that Mulder was now running his hands gently up and down her back and nuzzling her breasts with his nose and mouth. "Oh, god." His penis hard as rock now, she goes to lift her left leg before placing it at her opening before, entering her hard since she was wet since the start of going to the dance hall.

He continued on........


	5. Chapter 5

"Erotic! Sensual! Are the words Fox Mulder would use to describe his wife was doing to him, heart was been racing ever since this whole entire night has been going.

His penis is so sore now, but he's not stopping his wife from chomping down on him, it's swollen, she was still continuing to suck him hard, including his balls in her mouth, while squeezing hard to arch his back up in the air, along with screaming out loudly.

Scully finally told her husband she wanted him to fuck her anus, for which this is very rare, she has done this from over the years.

He looks at her for acceptance of her request. "Please Fox for tonight, I need to do this to feel that I am entirely complete after what Andrew did to me weeks back."

"Are you sure Dana, I love you, I just don't want to hurt you with doing this?"

"Don't worry I am ready for it in every way, I want to feel your cock deep within my anus, along with I want you to keep playing with my clit while your pushing your cock further inside of me."

He went to get more of the oils and lotion. He comes back over to her on the bed. She goes to get on all fours to have her torso in front of him. She was breathing some what hard taking on several deep breaths.

"Are you ready while I pour the oils an rub it onto the opening with my fingers, your going to feel the pressure at first, since you know this fact Dana?" Kissing her back, while using his one hand to play with her wet clit soaking up the mattress, but she doesn't care at all.

Having rubbed the sensual oils, he starts with his fingers to have the muscles contract, after a few moments, his cock is ready having to be at the entrance all nice and slick for him.

"Oh, god Fox, I feel you pushing in, I will try to relax." Breathing hard, while he moves further to aloud her muscles to adjust to his size.

He tells her to take it easy as he starts pressing further before thrusting further while playing and tugging at her wet clit. It was already swollen from over use, but she didn't care for this evening, she had already orgasm several times during the evening, and was looking for more, along with her husband.

The both of them would be paying for it the next few days of pain, soreness and emotional roller coaster.

Thrust, thrust more thrusting his lust was over taking him while slapping his cock into her anal further and her cheeks to turn red from the pressure.

She is moaning and screaming out really loud now, it's at this point he goes to squeeze her hard nipples to bring her on the brink of orgasm, as he continues to bang into her further, until finally he feels the pressure build up for where he finally comes deep inside of her, sweat running down his brow, back and chest, while trying to slow his breathing with his heart racing a mile like a speeding locomotion train.

"Oh, God!, what a wild ride Dana, that was exciting!" While kissing the back of her neck and back, she is now completely flat on her stomach with her laying on top of her, while he slips out of her fully sedated, along with giving his all for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later

 

She was trying to relive earlier with her memories, taking away her pain. And it did. There were the words left hanging in the air, as she took him in her arms after words, she had asked her to screw her up her anus. Now her own silent tears hold at bay, while sleeping in his arms in bed.

She exactly wasn't sure how long they had remained in the assuaging embrace, but her arm was beginning to ache, her lower back and torso had numbed a little from the sexual assault from her husband.

Mulder woke to see her watching him, she smiled at him, while she was still aglow from the sex earlier. The moment seemed to come about into a dream, existing only between the space of two exploding hearts. 

Mulder lips pressed against her shoulder, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

In one fluid motion, Mulder feel his hands with her hair and pulled his head away enough to graze his lips against her arm. Just the lightest brush of lips swollen, that was all he meant to do.

If she wanted more, felt his tongue plunge deeply and her own being drawn back. She found herself letting go for him.

Feeling his fingers tugging on her still wet clit, as she arched up her back along with spreading wide her legs for him, while his hands knead the skin below her breasts having to be taut.

Closing her eyes as his lips found her throat, the feel of her skin in his lips to leave marks on both sides. Her body stiffened and then complained with the pressure of his own moving forward and getting between her legs.

His heart began to thud in a thick, burning heat. While lifting the weight of her breasts in his hands, he watched her face and saw the desire and lust in his eyes, as she met his gaze. Eyes aflame and sparkling higher.

He caressed and stroked over the budded, swollen nipples. Swaying forward, his tongue snaked out to taste the tip of one and then the other, along with the sound of his name breaking through the hazy silence of their desires sent her deeper into his mouth.

And he touched her, gently probing the swollen slick folds with his fingers.

Was she able to go further after the bruising sexual encounter earlier. Covering the hidden mound of nerves and pulling it tighter, his lips pushing her further on the brink.

And she touched him, closing her hands around his rigid cock.

Grabbing her wrists, Mulder's moan was one of a warning. Sliding his body along the length of hers.

Her legs spread wide until she wasn't able to go no further.

A gasp tore from her throat at the slow, agonizing slide, and she went with his movement along with the grip of her thighs.

Instead of the words thrusting. She wanted faster, faster in every way.

Her neck was arched, her lips parted, and her brow creased in desperation .

He felt himself drowning in her release and thrust deeper, over and over, until the orgasm had gave way to the humming serenity dancing her veins, along with his cries mingled with a sharp intake of breath at the sheer anguish of his now finale enlarging need.

Shudder after shudder rippled through his muscles until he fell back on the bed. they lay there silent, listening to one another breath. Inhale. Exhale. Until finally falling asleep for the rest of the night and part of the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

It was over, she really didn't want it to end. They could always extend there sexual encounter to a different night, but after this evening. Scully and Mulder needed to recharge their energies with food and sleep.

Since it was Thursday, she didn't have to be at the hospital unless called. As for Mulder, he was waiting on Doggett and Reyes with more information on the case of a missing person in Maine.

Scully left her husband sleeping in the bed, while she shut the bed room door to enter into the shower.

Increasing her pace with her cleaning with the soap, she needed it very badly, along with her muscles completely sore every where and mostly swollen with her breasts and down below.

In fact, she noticed just how red her nipples were, along with looking with the mirror that she keeps to see the two hickeys on her and shoulder. Easily solved with covering up in case someone has a comment.

If only it had to be that simple, but she does love her husband a great deal the second time around being married.

She stood up straight to let the hot spray hit her entire body to have her feel better, along with t crawl into bed and snuggle next to husband.

She was always amazed with the quietness of the shower out here at the house instead of the apartment, away from everything and life in general.

Scully made sure she was clean, along with touching the baby bump in the process. She loved this baby, as with William and her husband Fox.

After a moment or two she glanced over her shoulder to be greeted by her husband having to be worried about her. Fox Mulder was nude, looking sexy as ever, as his penis was half erect after the sessions they had.

He walks up behind her to see if she was all right. "Read to go back to bed now Dana?" In a soft whispered tone.

"Yeah Fox, I am, but by the look of this, you seem to be ready once again." Touching him with her left hand, as she answered him having to be amazed.

"Not this time Dana, I am jumping in the shower quickly, I am done for this evening, we can always do this again tomorrow or over the weekend." He laughed, while Scully didn't let it bother her any rate, sleep was the important thing right now...


	8. Chapter 8

Scully kept asking herself, while looking at her husband sleeping. She was still very much in love with him in every way, she used to hide it, at times having been ashamed over powers the full passion.

She was hot, while Mulder was cold for the moment. She want to touch, but couldn't, she really did need to sleep. As she does drift off into a deep sleep for the rest of the night to be woken by a soft kiss onto her lips...

There was a breath on her cheek and her neck, along with the aroma of food in her nostrils of all things. Was it that Mulder actually made a wonderful, delicious breakfast or was it brunch for fit for a queen.

She slowly opens her eyes one at a time before she realized it was Fox Mulder with her breakfast. As he hands her the tray to her, she sits up against the head board. While she also takes in his scent of his body, looking at the stubble of his chin, he bends down to lightly scratch her lips as she nibbles softly at his jaw.

"Mulder, my god, this looks wonderful." She says as his mouth catches her off guard before taking a spoonful of her eggs. Catching and taking a deep breath. Plus he sweeps her full lips over her swollen nipples before stopping to tease her.

He says. "As a reminder Dana of what's to come in a day or so, I am sorry to say, Skinner called, he wants us in his office when ever possible, both Doggett and Monica Reyes were able to gather up further information, sorry about all this sweetie." 

"No problem Mulder, I should of expected it in the first place, I will have my breakfast, take a quick shower and then we will be off to the office, are you all right Fox?"

"Never better Dana, I am looking forward to another encounter like this past evening, but it's going to held off until after the case, my cock is going to have to wait."

She chuckles before starting her food again along with the wetness between her legs. But she doesn't tell him this fact for the moment, since they had a job that needed to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

They were able to meet up with A.D. Skinner in his office after breakfast. Mulder had called Agents John Doggett and Reyes, they would be in Skinner's office shortly.

Mulder looked in the mirror in his car checking for any traffic before entering into the under ground parking lot.

Scully turned to Mulder only to find him parking the vehicle, while acting as he was enchanted and excited at the same time.

Moving out Scully stopped him before arriving at the elevator. "Mulder what is going on?" Mulder stopped before responding silently with a wise look.

"I am fine Scully just my mind thinking too much on the case, that's all." He inquired mostly.

"All right, just making sure sweetie, come on Skinner is waiting."

Moments later Skinner briefed his favorite agents as he dropped the case file on the desk between them. " I will begin immediately, questions?, Doggett and Reyes will be coming soon for another matter, I need to send them on, but for now..."

Scully found Mulder flipping through the file like a boy on Christmas morning, she thought to herself. Realizing that she was staring at his face and she began to blush under Skinner's knowing gaze. Quickly directing her attention back to the case.

Skinner spoke. "Doggett was able to run down the missing woman Julie Adams to a motel in Maine, however authorities are flying her down here for where you will do an interrogation of her here tomorrow around 1 P.M. in the afternoon, while Scully will then take her to the hospital to do a medical scan on her, and see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

"She doesn't remember anything as to why she was at the hotel after giving herself up to Agent Doggett and Reyes?"

"Yes that is correct Agent Mulder, I suggest you be here tomorrow to do the interview and just go from there."

"I will sir, anything else?" His eyes frowning at the thought, he's going to be spending the rest of his free time making love with his wife Dana Scully until tomorrow.

"Now get out of here until tomorrow the both of you." He says before answering his phone, looking at the both of them moving out of there seats smiling at each other. Scully says quietly in his ear once outside of his office. "We have until tomorrow to what ever we wish to do."

Heading for the elevator.... Mulder lead her through to the inside placing his hand on her back before leaning in to place a soft sweet kiss on her cheek before the door opened to head them out into the lobby.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked at the file on the woman that he is supposed to have an interview with. As he and Scully were on there way home after speaking with A.D. Skinner. He was able to ready everything there was to be had.

He wanted to believe that she couldn't remember how she has shown up at the motel in Cole Brook, Maine. There was more to it that meets the eye.

He read the report through one more time despite having to memorized then the first time several readings ago. There had to be something. One word, One phrase, one action that would alter the conclusion in his mind was racing, as with what is going to happen later at his house. 

He was anxious. She was waiting. As well with watching Mulder drive along the road with her hand on his lap.

He had to shut his mind down to think of other things then just sex with his wife.

He shook his head. Her eyes feel upon on him and she smiles that special smiles, the one that does lit up her face.

Was he ready? Was she? Of course she was ever since she had woken this morning.

He looked away from her face and his eyes landed on her blouse again, the moist dampness of white clinging to her breasts, her midriff/baby bump. His lust darting to her opening.

When he parked the car just outside his house. He walked towards her getting ready to walk up the front porch stairs before he stops her to take his wife into his arms.

He wanted her. He wanted to fuck her so hard. He wanted to make her complete in every way.

She felt the heat emanating from him and she had indeed knew that he was going to make love to her.

When he had her against the outside of the door. He takes her lips rather hard, for where she returns the favor. It would seem Scully wanted it rough and hard.

He moves to open her blouse to get at her already swollen nipples taking each one in his mouth, to lick and suck really hard causing red marks for where she wanted more.

And she wanted him right here and now, so she can scream out here.

Scully opened up the sipper of his pants taking out his cock bending down to take it into her mouth to taste his arousal.

"Dana, we need to go inside to do this." She tells him no, while she sucks and licks hard down on him to cry out further.

"I need you, I want you now Fox right here and at this moment." She is bold. She takes off all of her clothes walking him over to the couch on the porch. "Fuck me here, I can't wait, please!" She begs him. He smells her, the perfume, her sex "Everything."

He takes off his shoes, socks and his most of all his pants, along with his boxers to lay down on top of her spreading her legs wide and raising them up. She was ready for him.

While his lust would take over.............


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't help it, she loved her husband too much to have him stop what he was doing with having sex on the front porch of his house.

She didn't want to stop either. But Mulder looked down at his wife. "What are you doing Dana, we should be inside the house instead of being out here.

Scully opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the top of ceiling of the porch protruding into her line of vision. "I could ask the same question." She muttered. "All though, if you don't mind Mulder please continue on, I don't wish to move back into the house just yet."

He shrugged against her on the couch, before continuing. He was listening this time. As she would of strapped him down to the couch so not to leave.

Scully scraped her nails against his back to have his nerves feel like they were on fire to have him jump. Scully goes to grab his cock to guide him once again into her opening a blazed with the heat of passion and desire. He croaked out a curse at her touch..........

"Playing with fire will get you burned?" She chuckled lightly. He goes to lift her legs, she was still shaking from the last orgasm she had suffered, but she really wasn't paying attention to her body for when it comes to those kinds of signals.

His arms had her spread along the back of the couch, as he inhaled sharply before saying " I am willing to risk getting burned Scully." He said softly. Tilting his head, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to where his hand had been, moving as slowly as possible with his cock inside.

He looks down at her face, she is beautiful in every way. While tasting the salt of her skin, her nipples, her neck.

A sharp pain shot through him, twist from his heart, stabbing his groin inside of her wet clit turning to total lust raising in him as with desire. 

She ran a hand though his hair, toying with the baby hairs on the back of his neck she heard him gasp.

He was moving up to kiss her mouth again, while stroking one of her nipples and tugging on the outside of her clit to have her cry out further.

He was always amazed by the feelings, she was stirring up in him. She had always been able to turn him on, almost since the first day they met 25 plus years.

He continued on to stroke inside and out hitting the base of her most sensitive spot inside to have her arch up from the orgasm she would be suffering...

He wanted to give her more pleasure now, to have her completely against him. While stroking with his fingers at her clit. Her face was flushed as she bit her bottom lip to ride out the orgasm, and with one last push she tightened her legs around his waist urging him further, harder,deeper as he could ever get.

Mulder groaned, the feel of her tight, wet body surrounding him, bringing her closer to climax then he would, after a moment with her urging him on, he came too, the feeling of her body was just too much for him.

They lay there, sweating bodies cooling on the front porch.


	12. Chapter 12

Sighing Fox Mulder looked up at his wife after finishing having sex on the front porch, it was finally time to go inside now.

Mulder helped his wife up. The thought, brought a smile to Mulder's face. Even after the time around, he got a tingle of pleasure when he considered it. Pride or pure passion? He was just probably still in shock that a woman like Dana Scully would still have him.

When Scully having gotten up, she was still some what wobbly and very sore from what they had done earlier.

Mulder grinned, however appropriate when his orgasm had left him sedated for now, no doubt they would continue on again later after a quick shower, some food and a nap.

But first he had to made sure after mentioning it to his wife to turned off all of the cell phones, computers and house phone in order not to be disturbed.

He wondered if she realized what the mere thought of her could do for his mood sometimes.

She is slowly walking into the shower, she had to asked on whether he would be interested in coming in with her.

"Sure." He answered, a bit of a surprise even though concerned she would asked any way. "Hey, are you all right?"

Now why would he asked such a question? She wondered. Why should anything not be all right?

"I'm fine Fox." She replied. " I'm beat after what just happened outside on the couch." She blushed even for her to ever considered it.

Smiling again, Mulder shook his head in a self-depreciating way. And he really couldn't get enough of her, but he will later after he had gotten some much need sleep.

He told her no on the shower, as with sleeping with each other, he couldn't trust himself this time, so he told her that he would be in the spare room for now. He said. "Later Dana, when I can really enjoy your beautiful body in every way."

She didn't fight him, she just gave a quick glancing look before going into the shower to clean up and feel better.

While he left taking his clothes with him into the spare room to fall asleep instantly to dream about later.

She was everything to him as with the unborn baby and there son William, where ever he may be with his rebel friends abroad the space craft to fight the aliens once again.


	13. Chapter 13

John Doggett was asking his wife Monica Reyes what was up with Mulder and Scully lately, having to be in a rush to get out of A.D. Skinner's office.

"Hormones probably for when it comes to Scully and the baby." Doggett chuckled. "No doubt it's probably driving Fox Mulder crazy with desire." And for when it comes to his own needs as well.

He says giving off a slight blush since it's been almost a week, since they had been together themselves having to been busy working on three different cases, one for the X Files and two normal ones.

John came over to his wife inside the X Files basement office after discussing the cases with Skinner earlier. He gets up to closes and locked the door. It took Monica a moment to catch on.

As John's breath came out in a long trail of air, but he said nothing. He came over to touch her shoulder and she jerked. As his mouth is dry after thinking of the idea.

He loves his wife. He was hurt months back when she was injured all because of C.G. Spender having to made a deal with the new aliens, however that had back fired. Reyes loved him. Oh, how she loved him. Only him.

John decided to lift up his wife's shirt, since she was only wearing a tong. Opening his belt buckle on his pants decided to go for that quickie after all, while pulling out his already hard member. With picking her up from the floor and placing Monica on the table moving things around. He was able to pulled off the tong in one swift motion, while he heard a contented sigh, as he buried his face in her neck, while out his erection into her opening to have her gasped at first filling her tightly.

It's what she needed for the moment to release the sexual tension between the both of them.

"John are you hungry, we can continue this later at home if need to?" She says softly.

"For food no, for you yes." He responded, and was rewarded by her smile as he continued to push into her in and out to feel her "Desire" and heat ragging between her folds, as with his burning embers from below, until he was able to release into her for the quickie, along with getting themselves back together to continue on with there work.

"Feeling better John?"

"Much Monica, I wonder how Fox Mulder was coping before the authorities fly down the woman from the motel?"

While John say quietly for a moment thinking about Fox Mulder and his over all predicament.


	14. Chapter 14

Scully had woke first from her two hour nap feeling better, the light of the sun breaking though the window of the bedroom.

She needed to take quick shower again having to be some what stiff a little from this morning sexual romp. Scully didn't noticed on whether her husband was asleep or not in the spare room.

She needed a few moments to herself to gathered up her thoughts, she had halted in front of the mirror inside the bathroom checking her facial appearance, she had that glow to her skin and face.

But before she was able to go turn on the shower nuzzle, there is a knock on the door, and the only one that it could be was Fox Mulder.

She moves over to the door to open it be him waiting for him to say something smart. "Would you like to join me or what Mulder or do you need an special invitation by god to come in or what?" She says out of venom while darting her eyes up and down her husband's body.

"Surely you jest Scully, I didn't realize I needed a special invitation, officially it is my house and bathroom, if you want to get down and dirty with me ?" He says it with a wry grin. Before moving on it to be directly behind her body taking a quick look in the mirror. "Looks like my five o' clock shadow is moving in on me agent Scully." Touching his chin with both of his hands.

She chuckled at her husband's crazy sense of humor. Mulder takes her into his arms placing her against his chest for comfort having to be sure she was fine after taking the nap alone without him.

She began to turn around to speak, hoping for a glimpse of her husband's features without looking into the mirror of his reflection. He tightened his grasp on her even more, not wanting to let go of her making it difficult to breath, he actually wanted her to relax before he says. "I love you, Dana Scully, it was the best thing we both ever did was get remarried once again."

"I know Fox, second time is always the best time around." She said quietly. Scully tried her best to keep a strong composure after all of these years knowing each other.

She faces him directly now teasing him. "What is it you want Fox Mulder?" Touching the baby hairs on his chest playing with his nipples very lightly.

"I want you!" He shifted his grip on her to a more comfortable manner and began to speak again. "I want what we all want Scully, to our time, to live, to love and most of all to enjoy sex with you in every way."

He snaked his grip down from her breasts to her waist and then on up to her ear, hovering there until the hot breath on her skin forced her heart to pump even further. He spoke to her in a low, seductively persuading voice. "I want you, I need you, Dana to love me for who I am both inside and out until forever!"


	15. Chapter 15

Doggett needed or rather he wanted to go home. Doggett frowned as his partner/wife remained hunched over the recent batch of X Files. If his actions recently was going to be a pattern now that they were back home from Maine.

"Monica, there is nothing else to go over for now, we both need to go home for awhile." As he sees her not paying attention to really push him further. "And don't stand there pretending you don't hear me, Monica."

"I hear you, John, I 'm just not ready to go right now."

"And pray tell me Monica, when might you be ready, we haven't been home in a week because of those three cases?"

Monica looked up and removed her glasses after reading the files. "I know that John, we are trained investigator's, we always noticed little things like that."

Doggett gave a weak grin, and rubbed his blood shot eyes. "Yeah, well, I'd would like to go home if you don't mind Monica?"

"The only thing your be going to do is fuck me again on that table from earlier, while I close this door and lock it, before we actually go home." She says with her husband's ears perking up at the word "Fuck" to have his loins start to heat up once more.

Before he could think of what to answer his voice continued. "Of course Monica, I would love to have my face buried in your folds, tell me what you need and want my dear wife?"

"Since we can't do it here, I would like to be placed on the bed in hand cuffs with both wrists and ankles with my legs raised up, your rough fingers pinching my nipples, like your other hand on my throat, fist tightly, but then ever so teasingly."

She comes over to him, as she roughly grabs his ball through the material of his pants. He moans before taking her and lifting his wife onto the table once again. "Was this real or what?" He thought to himself. And this after a week of working themselves to work on the cases for Skinner.

"Continue Monica with the hand cuffs, what comes next?" As Doggett pinches the right nipple through her bra to bring her senses back into reality.

"All right John, I give in lets go home to finish this up, it's much more interesting there instead of getting caught by either Skinner or the other agents."

John stiffened taking a deep breath, as his hand slipped under her blouse and the stroking began to just tease her a little until getting home.


	16. Chapter 16

Geez, it was warm. Scully commented having to be waiting for her husband to come back outside to sit with her, after waking from their naps. She just wanted to snuggle up to Mulder for a change and just relax after the past few days.

There's had been a breeze with the sun starting to go down for the start of the evening, but it had died down.

While inside Mulder's cell phone had gone off. It was from A.D. Skinner telling him the woman in Maine would be arriving some time around nine o' clock A.M. to be brought to the J. Edgar Hoover building to be interviewed.

"Mulder, just be sure you don't spook the woman, she has been scared enough having to come all this way to speak with you and others." While Skinner was looking at his secretary having to be working on her computer typing notes.

"I understand sir, I will surely be a good little boy with my behavior, all right with you, boss?"

"Fine Mulder, just do your job is all I asked of you, for now, While I am stuck here with one more meeting to attend, along with meeting up with meeting with my girl friend Christina for a late dinner."

"By the way, how is she coping with being away from her rebel friends and my son William's space ship out in deep space?"

"She seems fine with it agent Mulder, she hasn't complained at all with being away from them."

"I will leave you to your meeting, I will set my alarm clock to have me wake early for the interview, I know how important this is for everyone involved."

"Quite true, good night Mulder." He hangs up to look at his secretary. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir, I finished my notes, do you need me for anything else for the evening?" She asked in a soft quiet voice.

"No, you can go for the evening Jolene, I have that god awful meeting with the director, he just loves to talk too much at times." She chuckled before shutting down the computer terminal, grabbing her purse and moved off her seat to leave and head out for the elevator down the hall.  
/////////

Mulder came outside with two iced teas for himself and Scully. She looked up to see him with the drinks. "What took you so long Mulder?"

While Scully pulled at the neck of her t-shirt with it being warm. She was starting to feel like a ripe tomato. Her bra was stuck to her body, damp beneath her breasts.

"Skinner called me, the woman will be here at the F.B.I. building in the morning for me to interview her, Any way I brought out two iced teas to cool down a little, I see you could use it right now."

"Thanks, I need it Mulder, come sit next to me, I promise no monkey business."

"All right Dana, would you be interested with me ordering Chinese for this evening, and then we can watch a movie on Net Flex, what do you think?"

He smiled before handing her the drink, while she takes it into her hand.

"Wonderful, it's going to be a nice night after all." She could sit watching him for hours.


	17. Chapter 17

"If you don't want to follow me to bed Scully, it's fine, I understand, besides I need to sleep with getting up early anyway."

Telling him this in the living room after having Chinese food and watching a horror movie having to be a real classic "Night of the living dead", when Mulder had first saw the movie that night, it had given him night mares back then.

He held out his hand to her. "Come now."

"A surprise?" She wasn't sure she was going to like this. She was still reeling from this morning, and she needed to have her body recover. "All right, Mulder, I' m tired, I could use the sleep right now, just be sure to set your alarm." She said reluctantly.

Damn it , her legs at this moment were feeling like rubber. Maybe a quick shower will help, but she knows better.

With more than a little effort, Scully managed to give him a smile. While Mulder came over to her. He laid his hand touching her shoulder. "All right then, I will help you in the shower to massage your legs for a few minutes, I do however need my beauty sleep." He shrugged his shoulders.

She felt her heart rate slowly back down to a more acceptable rhythm and air returning to her lungs. "Okak, Mulder we will go with that , you go in first, I 'll follow."

She laughed feeling like her old self.

When he takes off his clothing, she does the same. She entered the opened shower door. He had already taken the soap from the dish to bend down to have her one leg placed up on the step stool, he had placed inside, while she has her hand on his shoulder for support.

Mulder lean forward, slowing his labored breaths and letting his tired eyes close, grabbing the soap between his hands.

He rolled his head back and forth massaging one of her legs to rub out the muscles to loosen for her, as she switches position again for the other.

25 years being with this man. Her heart tightening. Scully shook her head, desperately trying to choke back tears, he's working the muscles really roughly.

She tries to return a smile, stepping lightly up the step and leaning back to relax, if she could.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning after a quiet evening. Scully was glad for the sleep, along with Fox Mulder.

He woke early, not using his alarm clock. While not waking Scully, he made into the shower quickly, getting dressed, and then headed out of the house taking off in his vehicle.

Edgar J. Hoover Building  
9.30 A.M.

Fox Mulder went directly to his office first before going to the interview on level six. He picked up his messages that was left from Doggett and Reyes. There were none others then the fact he needed to be here on time.

Julie Adams as they called her for now. She was sitting inside the room by herself waiting for Agent Mulder, when she had come in this morning. There was a blistery wind and a hint of a possible rain storm on the horizon.

She shuffled her feet, while tapping on the conference table, there was a pitcher of water, she needed to take a cup with her mouth dry as a bone.

Julie Adams is five feet six inches, medium built, light brown hair with the average weight of 140 or less.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"Yes, please come in." She says. Mulder walks in with his yellow note pad and pencils in hand.

"I am agent Fox Mulder, I am here to interview you in regard to what happened to you in Maine."

"Yes, I know, but first do you have a cigarette, I have this urge to smoke?"

"Actually no, I DON'T SMOKE, never tried to start when I was much younger." Mulder says to the woman.

It was at that moment there was another knock. Mulder gets up from his seat. "Yes, how can I help you Agent Morales?"

"Just an reminder Mulder, A.D. Skinner wishes to speak with you when your done with the interview." He replied.

"All right I will Agent Morales, thank you." He's annoyed mostly.

" Now back to business Miss Adams, which is your last name, now are you able to tell me why what is going on with yourself?" He sat back down into his seat, his voice was calm, while releasing a soft breath. "Please relax to try and tell me."

As he lightly reaches over to touch her on her hand to silence her nerves, before running his fingers to began writing his notes.

She starts to talk a little.

"All I can see was seeing some one's face twisted or rather being on top of me, I felt his lips were rough and cracked trying to kiss me hard."

"Was this man your husband, or do you think that you might of come close to raping you?" He says in a neutral voice.

"I have no idea Agent Mulder, all I know having to wake up in that hotel room, plus the authorities did find that my clothing were torn, along with my breasts having several black and blue marks on the side and under neath."

She was having this flashback all of a sudden, when her eyes, she had to close from the blinding light being directed at her.

"What's wrong?"


	19. Chapter 19

Mulder didn't know what to think about Miss Adams and her story. He thought. It had sounded too much like months back with at the mental hospital with another woman, but than again it was the doctor herself, using drugs to confused her after having been involved with the man man now dead selling or saving body parts for his own mental craziness.

Mulder repeated his question in a soft whispered back to Julie Adam, is there anything else other than the fact, there was a blindly light with some one working on you, or touching using some type of instruments on you?"

She absently traced her fingers tapping then onto the wooden table, trying very hard to remember what was going on with her to wind up in the motel room.

"Yes, agent Mulder, maybe your doctors will be able to used some typed of drugs to get me to remember something further?"

"I will speak with my supervisor to see if the F.B.I.'S shrink will be able to so something, while my wife Doctor Dana Scully will be able to check you out further at the Washington Memorial, D.C. hospital."

"When will that be Agent Mulder, soon the better?" She replied having stopped her tapping on the conference table.  
/////////

Dana Scully was sitting on the front porch of the house enjoying the breeze, even though if was going to rain soon, she could see the rain clouds moving in before she will move inside to relax further.

She was able to when her cell phone started to chirp, she picks it up from where she left it out on the couch.

"Scully." She says knowing full well the caller I.D. stated it was from her husband calling from the Hoover building in Washington, D.C.

"It's Mulder, Scully, I am calling from the interview room, I need to know, when you can set up an examination on Julie Adams at the hospital, I have the awful feeling she might of been taken taken to have certain tests done on her to start this whole mess start up again with the bounty hunters."

There was silence before she was able to answer his question. Dana Scully swallowed the lump that came to her throat remembering her own self. "I will call them when I am done talking with you, I will call back Mulder, while you continue on with talking to Julie Adams."

"I will right now." She hangs up on him to dial the hospital.

He couldn't have thought this, it's been quite sometime something like this has happened.


	20. Chapter 20

It was strange to have this woman tell her story, it was giving her goose bumps for when it comes to herself and Mulder had been taken, but this was completely different. Was she really abducted during those weeks, when she had shown up in the motel room in Maine, is Scully's question?

She had become so used to it having the constant reminder, along with her only salvation was her cross around her neck.

She made that call to Dr. Elders of the department she works in, when he answered the page from within the hospital, he was able to understand her request.

He doesn't hesitate for a moment telling Scully to bring in the woman when ever possible. "Just be sure to tell her, Scully what is expected with the medical check and testing, it just might scare her to eventually stay quiet in the short and long run."

"All right Dr. Elders, I will let her know of this fact, but for now how is my patient been doing?" She asked out of great concern for the young girl.

"You don't have to worry Dr. Scully, the treatment was completely successful with the surgery, there is a possible chance she might be going home in a few days with her parents."

"Thank you Dr. Elders that is just wonderful news, I will call you later when Agent Mulder and myself will be able to bring the woman to the hospital."

"Excellent, I will see you later, I will be on the surgeon's floor most of the time with rounds need to be made." It was at this moment when the phone goes dead.

Scully puts the phone back down for a moment, but it was starting to rain now harder, along with the wind. 

She needed to go inside to make the call back to her husband.

But first she shook her head walking inside. "This madness has to stopped with the women being taken." She trailed off, sighing and slipping into a Scully persona.

A few moments later she dials his number again. "Mulder, it's me, all set at the hospital, Dr. Elders will meet is, when you bring the woman, I need to get myself prepared, it's raining Fox, please be careful driving, all right?" She was holding her cross in one hand.

"I will Scully, "I love you." He says softly to her on the phone outside the interview room, while the woman was inside waiting.

"Love you to Fox, later." The phone goes dead, as he goes back in to tell her the news.


	21. Chapter 21

Mulder was glad to be getting close to the hospital, it was raining cats and dogs outside of his vehicle.

While Julie Adams darted back to a memory. It glistened like cold steel, her blood rushing. Impassive eyes in the shadows around her, watching her scream out from being probed.

Pale looking delicate fingers touching her private areas, she can't bare to see, trying to block it out with her mind.

This watcher smiled looking down at her. Being held up now with the table being raised up by ropes around her wrists. Her wrists pulling dipped in her own crimson making its mark.

Some one was touching her with a blunt instrument touching her stomach, a long stroke down, thick and then thinning to nothing. Agonies of painful screaming coming from her mouth. When the probe was ready once again.....By this time she had finally entered into that deep void until nothing to find herself inside the motel room.

"Did I die? What happened? She's been trying to figure it out since that time.  
/////////

Julie Adams was in Dr. Scully's office with Mulder standing, while his wife outside in the hallway waiting for Dr. Elders to arrive. He was on his way over.

While she was looking over at the paintings on the wall of her office. She swallowed. "Mulder, I need to say Dr. Scully has great taste with those picture frames."

"Thanks." He says. She felt like an outsider. A voyeur. Her life is falling apart, and don't know how to stop it, she was losing the battle.

He went to look outside into the hallway, Scully must of went to look for Dr. Elders after all. He murmured softly, his eyes etched with concern.

Inside she was sighing, pressing one hand against her forehead, hiding the quick surge of anger deep inside of heart and soul.

She sees him walking over checking to see if she is all right. She was for the moment. She needed to have this over with to feel again.

She felt so weary all of a sudden. She pushed herself to her feet, and there was a sudden fire of defiance in her eyes. She wanted to find out what was done to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Dr. Elders was able to explain the device that will be used. It will register electrical activity on her brain, and some how turn those electrical surges into computer images of what she would actually had seen in her mind.

She agreed to it. While walking to the computer video room on level six of the hospital. Dr. Elders needed to avoid an confrontation in case there is an issue.

She asked Scully having to be walking off the elevator. "Exactly how much further is this place?" She looked out of the elevator following everyone going past the nurses station.

Scully says to her. "Just down the hall Julie." She inquired, hoping her question was answered.

"Don't worry Julie everything will be just fine, your in the best of hands with Dr. Scully and Dr. Elders." Mulder tells her.

"I hope so, Mulder." She replied with an excitement sigh. "I am not exactly enjoying this walk right now." She was nervous, she shifted before moving behind the three of them. She moved slowly. Her posture was tense and guarded.

She ran a hand through her hair behind her ear.

Finally they walked in to be greeted by the technician working with Dr. Elders. Scully only used it twice the past two years with great success.  
/////////

Ten minutes later the device was placed around her head with wires coming out at all angles with being hooked up to the computer terminal.

Julie was sitting up in a up right position, while Dr. Elders, Scully, the technician and Mulder behind the screen ready to go.

She expelled a long breath having been told to try and relax, her rapidly beating heart under semblance of control. Her eyes closed. Hearing Dr. Elders over the speaker in the room. "Are you ready, please nod your head?"

She nods before the device is switched on. There was a strong feeling of de ja vu settled over her, as her mind quickly went into gear with the first of her surroundings over took her.

She was very tired, there was some darkness, she's not able to see the figure into the back ground, but she could feel the probe touching her body, breasts and her most private parts...... All she could feel is being violated, when she hears a laugh of sorts in the back ground.

Julie tries to speak by saying. "What the hell do you want with me?" She asked the person now coming to her side, but still no face to be seen........


	23. Chapter 23

Scully, Dr. Elders and Mulder couldn't believe it. Julie was barely able to breath in her up right chair, the memories were starting to rear their ugly head.

"I can't believe this happening." She says. Her memories are returning, it would seem she was actually abducted for the alien purposes.

"Breath Julie." Dana Scully talking through the speaker. She kept telling her to relax. She feels so violated, as if something precious has been stolen away, but she pushes that feeling back.

Scully and Mulder looked back at each other. Dr. Elders was actually trying to make head and tails of all this.

Scully looks back at the images on the computer terminal. All of a sudden, a tangle of memories came flooding over her, as they bubbled up from the deepest recesses of her mind.

But than again could these memories be hers, could they?

Dr. Elders had said the mind is a tricky thing to play with.

Mulder asked the tech to see if, he could bring in the face any clearer enhancing it.

"I will try agent Mulder." Playing with the switches, he was able to bring in the one face Agent Mulder and Dana Scully hates the most.

"My god!, it can't be C.G. Spender, he's supposed to be dead, or rather a double ganger/shape changer to have Julie's mind think it's him.

Mulder take a closer look. His brain is still trying to process it all with taking a deep breath, while sighing, while trying to calm down his nerves for the moment.

Never one of them are not trying to pretend it never happened. But yet there is the truth in front of her face, along with Mulder.

It was always will be the complete truth during the past 23 plus years for them as partners, but much longer for him ever since his sister Samantha was first taken.

Mulder tells the tech to see if they can continue on further with looking for new images.

"That is up to your client Agent Mulder, you will need to ask her on whether she wishes to continue on with all this ."

Mulder gets up to swing open the door moving over to Julie some what in complete shock. He moves in closer touching her on the right shoulder.

"Julie, I need to asked, do you wish to continue on with all this?"

She nods her head to say. "yes."


	24. Chapter 24

Julie was getting antsy. Where she was, anyway. While the device was being reset. She was tapping her fingers on the table once again having to wait once more.

While Mulder called A.D. Skinner to try his cell. There was no answer. He must be in a meeting with the director. While Mulder paced outside the hallway until things were ready once again.

This was horrible to have to wait it out. He was going to try again in a few minutes to place the call.

Panic was rising up in his throat having to think that C.G. Spender or rather the bounty hunter was around posing as his father. He wanted to hit the wall with his fist to take out his frustration.

Scully came out into the hallway looking for him. He was silent when she came over to him with anger.

She felt a lump form in her throat at the over all sight. He was a real mess right now.

She could feel the silence from him, shutting her out, sensing his being alone, she hated this part of his persona.

A moment later Mulder's cell phone started to chirp. He goes to look at the caller I.D. to be Skinner calling back after leaving a message on his voice mail.

Scully decides to wait until her husband was done with talking to Skinner.

"Let's go over this again, Agent Mulder, you tell me that your father Spender or rather the bounty hunter is behind Julie Adams having been actually abducted, for what ever was the purpose this time around?"

"Don't you think it's obvious sir, to try and come up with a more/new improved super human, and no doubt the aliens or rather the organization trying to start up once again?"

Tension raised Skinner's voice matching Mulder's as well. "I will see what I can do Mulder giving you the extra man power on this, as with Agent Doggett and Reyes."

"That is find for now Skinner, but right now Julie is going though with the testing once more to find out further who else might be helping them out, no doubt I will need to contact William on board his ship and find out what he might know." Mulder shook his head. "I will let you know on whether I am able to find out further on either."

"That is fine, call me at home when you do Agent Mulder." As the phone goes dead. While Mulder met the gaze of Dana Scully taking a deep breath. While Mulder before the tech came out to inform them the device was ready.........


	25. Chapter 25

Images were still some what blurry, Julie was told to relax to give the device on her head to work. She tried. Taking a deep breath for her sake.

"There was nothing else we could do, her system won't aloud her to conceive, none of the samples are taking with six tries."

"Very well than, we need to drop her off at the motel, since we are unable to finish the rest of the tests on her, while the others have C.G."

"All right get rid of her now, just be sure she is unable to remember anything that was done to her, I would hate to have to try an explain this to our superiors."

"I wouldn't have to worry about it, I will take the blame for this one, just be sure to drop off her very soon before heading out into deep space once again, to meet up with the others."

It was at this point the device shut off. With the tech telling Mulder there were no more images to bring up on the computer terminal.

"Are you sure? While looking over at Scully. She was very quiet for the moment.

"Very sure Agent Mulder, I will need to shut down and have you take Julie out of here now, she is going to have a whopper of a headache in a little while, along with feeling some what dizzy, it's normal for these kinds of side effects, you can asked Dr. Elders about it yourself."

Dr. Elders nods. He's right agent Mulder, there is nothing more that can be done now, at least you know part of the answers as to what exactly happened to her."

"It's what bothering me now, where do we go from here, other than the fact she is going to have to live out her life with an experience like this, believe me I know, it's never easy." He says sighing deeply.

Julie asked Dr. Elders on whether she can stay in the hospital for a few days to decided where she can go from here, and pick up the pieces. Along with Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

He had several calls that needed to be made, but he rather do it at home, while Julie will be able to take it easy with being admitted into the hospital to be closely watched.

Dr. Elders was able to agree to her request calling the admitting office to start the paper work before bringing her to speak with them.

Agent would officially turn her over to Dr. Elders, while Scully would say a few words to him before leaving the hospital and home. Since the rain outside has ceased now along with the wild making it easier to drive now.


	26. Chapter 26

Just as soon Mulder and Scully arrived home that evening with the Fourth of July being tomorrow.

It wasn't one of his favorite holidays, he needed to find his special communications device to call his son William on board his vessel. "Where he didn't know at this rate?"

Matter of fact they were chasing after a lone craft heading for a worm hole, hopefully they would be able to catch up to it, but they were faster than them before heading and disappearing into the worm hole.

Johan asked William. " Do we go after them?" Looking over at his expression for confirmation.

"Not this time Johan, we will eventual will catch up to them another time when they come out."

However in the communications center, Allysa sitting at the communications panel after having her baby a few weeks back, was receiving a special coded message from Fox Mulder way out here of all things.

She switched open the channel to speak with him.

"Allysa, it's weird to be talking to you at this late date, where are you, I need to know, I have something to tell you and William about a potential threat from a new batch of bounty hunters trying again with making new improved super humans, I was able to find out from one of it's victims, but in her case, she wasn't killed, but was dumped instead."

"William already knows this Mulder, we were able to track one ship leaving Earth, but we weren't able to catch up to them, when it disappeared into the worm hole past Pluto."

"That's too bad Allysa, please advise my son of this fact, by the way how is William Jr.?"

"Hungry all of the time, today is the first day I came back to work in the communications center, when I had gotten your message, please give my regards to Dana Scully."

"She is here with me, would you like to speak with her for a moment?"

"No, no, that is fine, I have to let William know about this information, other wise Scully needs to take care of herself and the unborn child."

"She just said, she will Allysa, tomorrow is the Fourth of July, hopefully we will be able to at least spend it together without any type of interruptions."

"I understand Mulder, I will end this now." Communications ends with her calling for a replacement to take over for now.

Mulder turns around to face his wife. "Now what?" He says with a smirk on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

"Now what?" Mulder asked. Since this morning had begun getting up too early to talk with Julie. He remembered to get up with using the alarm clock. Having made sure to be quiet in not waking Scully from a sound sleep.

Scully was talking to him to break him out of his thoughts of what now.

"Actually I am sorry Dana, I am really hungry, we could go to get Chinese, and than tomorrow with the Fourth of July we can chill, or take a ride to the country side relaxing, and find a nice shady tree to watch the fire works."

"Or we can Fox, make our own fireworks at home." She moves in to kiss his lips. Softly at first, so not to startle him all too much, and than with such intense internal passion it would take both of their breaths away.

But than again there was the cold hard truth of the matter with having an conspiracy being thrown back into their faces.  
///////

Meanwhile out in deep space and heading back to Earth.

Allysa finally had the chance to let William know his father's message.

She asked a question that had him think before answering. "William, do you think the bounty hunter might go after your father asnd Scully just for the hell of it, as part of his revenge against his own son?"

"There is a good possible chance he might after almost succeeding the last time with the Earth wide virus."

"You know, we will have to inform your father of this fact." William looked up from the view port from the command chair, while Johan had gone off shift, with William was waiting for his relief. Continuing with his words. "Once we get back into Earth's orbit using the cloaking device, I will beam down to speak with my father.

"I just hope William, you don't beam down when they are in the middle of something vitally important to have them both upset at you once again having done it before?"

"I will call first when I do beam down Allysa, either way I don't wish to surprise them."

"But for now I have to leave now, our son needs attending to, since I am off duty, my relief doesn't know this, it won't kill him to work an extra shift for the sake of our cause."

"See you later Allysa, if not sooner." William smiled before she left the command area of the vessel.


	28. Chapter 28

Even though thinking about the Fourth of July. She had her husband up against the door of the bedroom after having their Chinese food.

She had him hot under the collar, and other places too.

She could feel the heat through the thin cotton of his denim pants. How she wishes, she didn't have these needs, but she does. Her husband a true hulk of a man in every way.

We weren't going to be getting any sleep any time soon. She slowly pulled down the zipper of his jeans and stroke him through of his boxers.

He recoils. Physically she doesn't know just how much he's going to enjoy this after the past few days with Julie and the news of the bounty hunter.

However we need to forget for a little while. Like she is doing for now.

Scully's self respect had eroded since leaving the hospital, she needed this badly. Her hormones once again driving her crazy once more.

Her hand has slipped down to the waist band of his boxers now, she can feel the heat of his erection pressing against the soft cloth.

She touches him, it feels wonderful to her touch. She wants more. Scully starts out slowly, a wonderfully thrill coursing through his body, along with his moans audible.

She quickened her pace. where he is panting a little, a sheet of sweat now appearing on his forehead. His heart is beating faster.

With her continuing and pumping him, she is able to get off his shoes, pants and now his boxers to sprang loose.

Until moments later..."yes......my god!" He screams into her neck. "Dana." Into her ear.


	29. Chapter 29

When she was done. He slipped into her arms for comfort, she could still feel him shaking, pulling him along to lay down on the bed now and the darkness upon them.

"Scully." His voice rough from earlier, his eyes swallowed and dark like the evening having fallen after the storms during the day.

She released him for a moment, while she let go her breath, pushing up to sit against the head board and pulling out the blankets to place them both under. She murmured. "Mulder, are you all right?" She says placing her hand across his face gently.

Her touch was enough to silence him, her acceptance knowing after what happened today with Janice, only was able to enhance their relationship further.

His lips after kissing them were warm and soft to her touch, his breath a whisper across from her skin. "I will be now Dana having to be here with you, here and now."

She didn't protect his movements. She was very much contented to accept the fact, she loves him a great deal, and their child from inside of her.

When she had taken off the last of her clothing, she was now on top of him, his arms sculpted marble, his shoulders broad and strong, along with his member relaxed for now.

"I tried, Scully to understand about what our son William having gone after the space ship with the bounty hunter."

"There is nothing to understand, they are trying again to start up the program once more, and no doubt they would be after us when chances arises for them, Mulder."

"That is well and good, but right now, I need to touch you, Scully, I need to feel the baby inside of you growing." His saddened eyes meeting up with hers. They were both feeling heavy with desire.......

After a fleeing moment his arousal was evident, pressing firmly against her lower belly. She shifted turning him over for where she was now underneath him, and than threw a leg over, opening herself wide for him to enter her swiftly........

Fourth of July for them were coming earlier than expected.......


	30. Chapter 30

After last night with his wife and himself with their own fireworks.

He would have to asked. "What would you like to do for the Fourth of July?"

"Really Mulder I don't know, how about we take a ride to visit my mother's grave before taking off, but first we need to call my brother Bill first to see if he is all right or not.

But first she was able to make a quick breakfast for the both of them, she was staving after burning up a great many calories in the sex department.

Making eggs and potatoes with toast and orange juice. She had called Mulder into the kitchen of the house. He was dressed in sweats to be comfy for the drive. Walking in sighing before sitting down on the stool in the kitchen.

"By the way the Fourth of the July is a day to express freedom for everyone here in the United States."

She chuckled at his remark before sitting herself to eat in silence.  
/////

Thirty minutes later........

"You ready Mulder?" Walking outside into the sun shine, it was starting out as wonderful day and hopefully with the evening included.

"Just about Scully, I was checking the oil making sure all was in working order for our trip, it's too bad your brother didn't call you back." He says dejectedly.

"Probably out himself, and didn't wish to be bothered with the holiday."

"I can understand it Scully." He looks on with a smirk on his face.

Scully was dressed in a pair of low cut jeans and blue/white sneakers. She had on a red tank top, and a pair of black sun glasses on top of her head to keep the sun out of her eyes.

Sometime later after visiting her mother's grave to make her some what sad, before heading out.

They were able to reached the side roads they were able to find with ease, and the first place was a fruit stand miles away from the main road. They were able to stop picking up corn on the corn, string beans, potatoes and a odd assortment of other items for future dinners or lunches.

She was enjoying herself as with Mulder having not to worry about the bounty hunter.

All of a sudden Scully was hearing a noise coming from Mulder's coat pocket.

Mulder stopped the vehicle to pull out the special communications device from his son. He goes to answer it it, as it turned out to be William of all things.

"Where are you, William?" He asked with Scully wondering what was going on."

"Would you believe directly ahead of your position?" William says over the communications device.

"Really!" And before he knew it, they were transported abroad in their vehicle as well to truly shock the both of them.


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh, no not again." Scully couldn't believe it, her own son didn't warn her about being transported up to his ship, even though her husband probably would of suspected.

Here they were in the middle of the transport center in their vehicle. And their son William waiting for them to come out. Though he could understand with their bodies in some what of a shock.

Mulder looks over at his wife. "Give me a break Mulder, you probably knew all about this without saying a word to me."

"Actually no I didn't know Scully, after the last time I spoke, he had said they were out in deep space."

This is not the first time Scully wandered how their conversations lately served headed in one particular direction. But now its geared more with the conspiracy besides their marriage and the baby.

William had asked on whether they were able to get out with not falling on the ground from their balance being some what off from the transport.

William exclaimed exasperated. "Come on I will take you to see my son before we sit down to discuss business." William deadpanned, his face straight just like his father as well.

"Oh for good god!" She couldn't get over it with the way their personalities are basically the same.

Every one started to move out of the transport area. It was quiet along it's way to his son quarters. "Where is everyone William?" Mulder asked without having to be cute about it with Scully following behind.

"Working at their stations or asleep in their quarters, besides everyone is worried about the possible return of that ship along with others from their home planet, we are not ready to pose a battle at this time, it's why we came back to Earth to see you both, I am sorry we interrupted your Fourth of July plans."

"No problem William, but I don't know about your mother, I would think she would be happy to see you?"

"I am in a big way, but I never would of thought in this matter, I am not like Doctor McCoy having my atoms scattered though you the universe."

The both of them chuckled at the Star Trek remark...


	32. Chapter 32

The bounty hunter coming into the main communication's center entered asked his second-in-command Terrell. It wasn't C.G. Spender, someone that can change forms at will.

"What about the other ships Commander Terrell?" Walking slowly to Terrell at his station.

"Sir, all of the ships won't be able to reach us for two weeks, since the worm hole has closed up due an disturbance in the area." He waits for the bounty hunter further to say something to him looking incredibly annoyed.

"What the hell, this is not good at all, we can't stand idle with William's rebels having gone back to Earth probably to speak with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

"No doubt sir, but for now there is nothing more for us to do but wait it out." He says quietly.  
///////

Dana Scully sitting on the bed holding William's baby William Jr. He had placed his son into her arms, like she had done to him many years ago.

Scully was tired and William could see it in her face, along with Fox Mulder. William decided to take his son to place him back into the make shift crib to take the crib into the other room for now.

William comes back in. "All right, tell me about this bounty hunter, I have been thinking that it just might be the bounty hunter a new breed, and not the real C.G. Spender, he's supposed to be dead after the last time, when Monica Reyes was rescued from the vaccine, when the soldier from Alexandria was able to rescue her in his cruiser months back."

Mulder wondered as well. "There was no point in discussing it when we all know what is going to happened if those vessels come back to Earth." While William was listening to what his father was trying to say to him.

"True dad, even if we tried to catch up to the ship before reaching the worm hole, we could of, but I had decided to come back here instead."


	33. Chapter 33

After they were dropped off from their son on the space craft. William and his rebels had their own hiding place to recharge their energies. He would never give that information away just in case his father and mother is taken to protect his secret.

Mulder yawned and ran a hand back his already tousled salt & pepper hair, sending it flying in all directions. Which we could have said wouldn't have possible according to the laws of physics, if one like Scully was not directly looking at him.

"Mulder, now that we are back home, I could use a breath of fresh air after this, how about we sit on the front porch before turning in for the evening?"

"Why not." He say. Without further protest, Scully pushed open the door of the screen entrance, and walked over to sit down on the couch. There was a slight breeze picking up a little.

There wasn't a moon, since the fireworks for the area were now over. Mulder walks over to sit down next to her very quietly.

"What is it?" She repeats, and he forced himself from delving further into his reverie after today.

"I still think, it's Spender on that ship, no matter how you see it Scully, he will never die in my eyes."

"Certainly it would be, but we all know he's dead, his body, "yes", otherwise there is nothing more to be said."

She moves in to kiss him quickly. He was silent. And then he went to touch her stomach with the baby bump. "I need you, Dana Scully." He shook his head thinking she would protested tiredly.

"True, you need me, as do I Fox Mulder even more." Playing coy with him.

"Do you really or want me that badly?" Mulder continued, and his kiss brushed against her thigh, and then she realize with a shock that this time, he had done this on purpose.

And then her lips started to move. Her hands come up to cup his face.

"What do you think I need Fox?" She placed a small kiss at the junction of his jaw and his neck. Licking. tasting. Sucking on the tender skin she found.

But she wanted something else. She goes to take hole of his groin area with her hand. But would it help or did she need him inside of her to get rid of that urge badly needed. To answer her own question. "Yes."

She pulls him up from the chair. "We need to move this inside this time Mulder." Is all she says.....She was smelling of sex along with her own desire.


	34. Chapter 34

Scully closes her eyes. She is hot. Her eyes began to water from being outside. When she had pulled Mulder inside the house and inside of the bedroom.

She kicks off her shoes, clothes, while taking down her hair to let it loose. Mulder takes his hand to play with the hair going into every direction.

Her expression is the same for when they were outside on the front porch. Mulder takes her into his arms and urges her to sit down on the edge of the bed. She is calm. Mulder's fingers clenched as she sits in front of him standing pulling off the rest of his clothes.

She licks her lips watching his every movement. How she loves to savor those moments between them. She blushes a shade of red, Mulder never had seen before. But she tells him, she loves him no matter what happens.

He responds back with a bruising kiss before leaning her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her being careful not to hurt the baby.

He was very gentle this time around , for this she didn't mind at all. She however was more than willing to let go with just the one time, before he went into the shower. While she was just getting ready for bed.

Shit. Then she remembered. if she was going to have a proper night's rest. He would have to sleep in the spare bedroom.

With this he didn't fight her on this matter having to be totally exhausted from the entire day, meeting up with William and back here again.

But yet her brain was still screaming, along with her hormones, however it's going have to wait until probably tomorrow. Only than will she be able to judge on how she going to feeling in that department. Having a frustrated body is not all that good for either of them.

She can't stand to look at him right now. His body is too beautiful and there is too much skin. Too much of Mulder to taste..........


	35. Chapter 35

Out in deep space having gone through the worm hole. The bounty hunter was in need to be doing something. Being idle he hated the most.

With this ship looking around. It glistened like cold steel, the blood.

Impressive eyes and ears in the shadows of this vessel. But yet the great "Watcher" blinked in the eye of the beholder.

Tortured eyes hardened into defiance. The world around him not completed. Battles never ending. Dying. Earth. Mulder & Scully needs to die.

All he could remember etched in his mind. "Destroyed them." That also includes William and his rebels. His laugh within the communications center alone.  
////////

Early morning light was dawning. She watched the curve of his back walking into the extra bedroom. She watched his arm reaching out, and the intensity of his curled reflective fingers.

His eyes opened to see her watching his salt & pepper of his hair and the deep shadow of the sun casting on the back of his neck.

She saw him breath stretching his muscles.

She swallowed. "Mulder?"

Give it time she says to herself.

Nothing. He uncurled his fingers, turned his palm upwards as if to study him.

She was waiting. What more is there to have this man your husband having met 23 plus years ago. At first to only debunk his alien ideas.

But now after so many years aliens are still in there lives.

When will it even end?"

He closed his eyes. He can feel her calling to him. She sighed.

Could it be that Samantha and her twilight friends knows the truth about the bounty hunter out in deep space.

His mouth twisted in a smile. Answers are needed right now. It could wait until both of our desires are met until then.


	36. Chapter 36

"Mulder. We need to do something to protect ourselves from the bounty hunter." She shivered at the thought. "This can't happened again." She said shakily. Dana Scully was shaken to the bone.

Mulder wanted to hold her, to make the fear go away. Having to constantly worry about being taken.

"I know Scully." He stated. Simply, and he reached down and brushed his lips across her temple as she'd done to him. "You're afraid. It's why our son is out there protecting the universe from those wanting to destroy everyone on Earth?" The tables had turned.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. "I am afraid to lose everything again. Including this baby." Touching her stomach.

"You won't lose it Scully." He whispered. Leaning down a little close to her neck on the bed. After two rounds of rough sex with there pent up frustration.

He watched as her chest started to rise and fall rapidly, erratically. "I love you no matter what gets in the way of our conquest with no questions asked. We need to strip away the ugliness that surrounds us, Scully."

She pulled away a little from his chest. Breathing quickening and blood pounding from inside of her veins. His ever so loving eyes seduced her from being so ever close to him.

No longer to be denied. How the rain came pouting down from her face. While wiping them away. "Please Mulder hold me. Is all I asked right now." She trembled in his arms holding her in place.

While his fingers kept moving. She couldn't stop trembling unlike that one night in the cabin many years ago.

"Scully." He says with a whispered voice. "Scully, look at me."

She lifted her head and finally opened her eyes. Blue met dark Hazel before deciding moving in closer into his body.


	37. Chapter 37

She had made her choice to be with Mulder.

The thought rattled around in Dana Scully's sleep addled brain as she slowly regained consciousness.

You would think using sex as a tool would actually helped. It was the last thing she remembered from her and Mulder's earlier conversation about the bounty hunter.

And she wished she hadn't drifted off. There were things she still wanted to tell him, after he had asked on whether she still loved with him with his question.

Her life may not have changed in one day, but her perspective of believing had.

For the first time she had no doubt when it came to Mulder. He was her only choice in both cases. And there had been signs along the way. To her and Mulder sometimes it felt everyday of their lives was a sign. Like how their son William thinks as well.

Since their first case together. They had formed some sort of attachment that defied explanation.

They are just Mulder and Scully. Partner. Best friends, lovers.

That had changed into something more many years ago with the Padgett case to turn the tide. By that time Dana Scully was already in love. She wasn't even surprised when she had heard the words aloud.

And despite there problems over the years with the first break up.

Their love was in having each other's back, in honestly and truth, in crying together, laughing, their "Desires."

Scully smiled at the thought as she snuggled closer to him having wrapped the blanket around her.

Mulder had his answer in every way. However of his own fault of their relationship was verbal communications, but he "Did" show her in many ways. That was evident...........


	38. Chapter 38

There is nothing more for this evening. Scully is tired. Mulder needs further proof his wife still loves her. But she is right in every way about the bounty hunter.

There was just too much history involved between them. Unlike his mother, Samantha and many more like them getting in the way of the project.

He could at times feel all of the pain & torment inflicted on his mind & body. But it was Scully, who was there for him. When the right time had come to finally come together for the second time in marriage.

When Scully had slipped under the covers earlier. She had kept saying she was tired. He knew better. With her defense being up at that moment.

He counters with getting out of the bed to head for the other bedroom. She stops him before leaving.

"Don't go Fox." She says slowly and in a whisper just barely audible to hear.

"Is this part of the seduction or her desire to need me?" I prey everyday that I will find out it's "true" meaning, but each of my days I am left with little more than an insatiable hunger in the pit of my stomach.

It would be the same for Scully. Being left breathless every time we are together. I have always find my partner/lover/wife so seductive, so ruthlessly sexual, so utterly impossible to drive every man wild with desire.

I chide myself to take action. Looking down at her eyes. I can see the burning of her eyes. She says with those eyes.

"I want him. I want him so badly. How it's so dangerous for her to be needing me this way. But it's the same for myself. It's more frightening than any of the x files locked away in the basement for anyone to get at inside of the file cabinet.


	39. Final Chapter      COMPLETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter. Complete. This series will be continue with "Emotions".

You would think after coming to terms with their desires. Every thing would fall into place.

Time having to be their issue for the moment.

Since William is out in space looking out for the bounty hunter. While his family is being taken care of with Allysa nursing their son right now. Everyone is waiting.

A.D. Skinner is waiting for a meeting to start with the director in regard to several new cases. No doubt Skinner will be calling his X Files team to investigate further.

//////////

The phone rang or rather his cell having left it on loud ring by accident. Jarring Mulder out of a deep space with Scully sleeping on her side after last night. He reached for it. Knocking over a glass in the process to wake Scully.

He cursed and finally grabbed the phone to answer.

"Hello, Mulder." He mumbled groggily. Knowing full well the sound of the voice on the other end of the line to be A.D. Skinner.

"Agent Mulder, I need to see you and Scully in my office when your together. I have a very interesting X Files case for you both to work on." He says softly.

"Oh, really!" Mulder's heart jumped into his throat. At the words X Files.

Skinner sighed. Waiting for his response. While Fox Mulder looked over at Scully looking on. "Hold on, sir." He asked her the following. "Are you ready for this Scully?"

"Why not!, just let him know we will be there asap. When we are dressed & pick up coffee and donuts."

"We will be there sir. This have better be god Skinner?" He says moving out of the bed to take a quick shower.

"It is." He etched his words to sound like the end of the world was coming to an end..........

 

THE END


End file.
